Billie Sommers
Eleanor Tate Sommers (Billie) is the new girl to Tree Hill. She is the youngest daughter of Derek Sommers and his wife and has grown up all over the country. Now that her father has medically retired from his career with the US Marines, the Sommers family move to Tree Hill to be near Derek's half sister Peyton Scott and Billie finally has the opportunity to truly settle down and attempt to fit in. Character history Peyton is the girlfriend of popular jock Nathan Scott, but they soon break up when Peyton reasons that their relationship is more about the "benefits" than love. In addition, she realizes that she does not want to be the star basketball player's girlfriend anymore. She has a romantic interest in her ex's brooding half brother, Lucas Scott. Through various interactions with Lucas, she finds that he is kind and thoughtful towards her, in contrast to Nathan's arrogant and cruel treatment of her. Lucas has had a huge childhood crush on the brooding teen and always dreamed that she would be his one day. Because of the encounters he has with his nemesis Nathan, Lucas and Peyton see each other more, soon after producing a spark between the two. However, at a party at Nathan's home, Peyton becomes scared and runs from Lucas after he admits his want and need for her; Lucas is left heartbroken and desperate. Later, at a frat party, Peyton meets up with a guy named Gabe who puts a date-rape drug in her drink. Peyton's best friend, Brooke, saves her right before she is about to be raped. Brooke then calls Lucas for help and Lucas takes care of her for the night. Oddly enough, Lucas and Brooke bond over taking care of a drugged Peyton. Relationships *''Relationships'': Billie Sommers/Relationships *''Family'': Billie Sommers/Family Family Peyton was raised by Larry and Anna Sawyer in a loving and caring household. Tragically, when Peyton was 9 years old Anna died in a car accident, rushing to fetch Peyton from school. Anna's death devastated Peyton and she was left emotionally scarred by losing her mother at a young age. Larry was forced to raised Peyton as a single parent from there on, although due to his work Peyton was often alone and heavily depended on her best friend Brooke. At 17, Peyton discovered that she was adopted by her parents when her biological mother Ellie Harp came to Tree Hill to gain a relationship with Peyton. At first Peyton wanted nothing to do with Ellie but once she found out Ellie had cancer and was dying the two grow close and Peyton saw Ellie as her second mother. When Ellie passed away Peyton was hit hard especially since she had now lost both her mothers and just after she found Ellie. A few years later she meant her biological father Mick Wolf but the two had a rocky relationship and after meating Mick, Peyton realised the importance of Larry in her life. Through Mick Peyton has a half-brother Derek Sommers and while at the beginning of their relationship Derek wanted nothing to do with Peyton after her attack (by Ian) the two formed a close bond, with Derek acting as the protective older brother. Peyton then married Lucas Scott and gained a larger extended family although many of who she was already very close to for example her mother-in-law Karen Roe and sister-in-law Haley James Scott. And the two expanded their family with their daughter, Sawyer Brooke Scott. Romantic Life Leyton Trivia * Fact one * Fact two * Fact three